fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Coleman Supply Depot
Supply Depot was as the name suggests, a supply depot, located in California, the facillity was operated by the United States military which stored an assortment of weapons and equipment; including combat armor, laser and plasma weapons and projectile weaponary. The depot was formerly an electronics store house, holding a number of Radiation King TVs and radios, the facillity also had store houses for any scrap materials and electronics, before the depot was purchased by the military and converted to serve as a millitary depot, The base stored weaponary and equipment which would later be shipped around the Southwest Commonwealth, the depot also played a support role in the Sino-American War, shipping weaponary to the Anchorage front line and equipment to prepare for the invasion of China. The depot was damaged during the Great War, but not severely; the shockwave and radiation being the only damage inflicted on the depot. History Coleman Supply Depot was formerly a Radiation King shipping and distribution centre, which held TVs and radios of old and new makes, which were sent throughout the Southwest Commonwealth and the Northwest Commonwealth, though the centre didn't make a massive profit due to its isolation from any major city, though it did share a proximity with California Crest Movie Studio, a movie studio which did do a small amount of trade, purchasing radios and TVs from the manager of the centre. In 2035, the centre was purchased from Radiation King by the United States military, which converted it to house military equipment and weaponary, including the later T-45d power armor, which came in to service in 2067 to fight in the Anchorage front line. The depot also held rotorary assembly pieces for the prototype VB-02 Vertical Take Off and Landing rotorcraft, along with other internal workings of the prototype craft, though all hope of scavenging these parts in the Post-war world is otherwise dashed, as some of the stored components were damaged due to being left to rust and decay over the years. The depots shipment log also indicated that a set of howitzers were en-route to the depot to be stored for shipment to Anchorage, and these proved an enticing entity for any entrepenuring scavengers. When the Great War erupted, the depot itslef wasn't struck, but was severly damaged and irradiated, and along with the years of abandonment and decay, this left the depot in a less than operable position, even scavenging was a hazard in places of the depot. The depot remained abandoned for many years following, even as the New California Republic made expansions eastwards, though some inquisitive NCR scouts made investigations, they immediatly changed their tune when approaching the site due to the radiation, and the feral ghouls that were now emigrating to the site. Although, the depot was investigated by the Gun Runners who took an interest in to the site as a possible stockpile of pre-war weaponary, from what they'd heard from scouting parties they sent to the surrounding area however; the site was less than abandoned, with the feral ghoul population in the depot disuading many from approaching, the group enlisted the aid of a travelling group of explorers from a distant Vault, from the Northwest Commonwealth to clear the site. The Gun Runners sent the group to the site, who encountered and dispatched the automated turrets inside the building, and the feral ghouls who had migrated to the area due to some of the residual radiation. Following the clear-out of the feral population in the supply depot, the Gun Runners set up shop at the depot, selling on the equipment they found, including a large stockpile of Laser weaponry. Category:Locations